Nightmare
by 50ShadesofGerardGay
Summary: There's a psycho on the loose in Canada and he's roaming the streets of Degrassi. Plus, 17 students and a teacher are locked in the school. What will happen? :o
1. Flood Warning

**A/N: Warning! It starts off a little slow. Sorry about that

* * *

**

**"Chapter 1 - Flood Warning"**

Rain beat down on the windows of the school. Eli sat at a table in the cafeteria with his arm on the table and his head in his hand and sighed. "Normally I love rain," he said, "But this is ridiculous." He sighed in annoyance. "I hate flood warnings."

"Well would you rather be dry in here or drowning out there?" Clare asked. Eli moved from the window and took her hand in his. "I don't care as long as I'm with you," he told her. She smiled warmly and kissed him on the lips. "Hopefully we won't be here too long," she offered.

Adam groaned. "Can you two _not_ be so gross please?" he pleaded. "I'd rather get through this flood warning without barfing all over the cafeteria."

Eli stood up and wrapped his arms around Adam's shoulders. "Adam my friend," he began, "You're just a little jealous. Maybe you should go see if Fiona needs a little warming up."

At least Eli was keeping his spirit up. That was good seeing is how it was raining.

And _boy_ did it rain! It'd been raining all day and it got worse each hour. When there was word of a flood warning, Principal Simpson had told everyone that they wouldn't be able to go home until the warning was over. Everyone had called their parents and what not.

The majority of the students sat in the cafeteria while a few stragglers wandered the hall. Everyone was just waiting to get the hell home.

When Adam opened his mouth to speak, a loud shrieking was heard, followed by loud banging. "Let me in!" a girl's voice screamed.


	2. Surprise?

-1**"Chapter 2 - Surprise?"**

Everyone in the cafeteria ran out to see what was going on.

When Eli, Clare, and Adam got to the front doors of the school, they saw Principal Simpson unlocking the door, blocking their view of whoever was trying to get in. A teacher ran over with a towel and wrapped it around the still blocked person.

Simpson turned his body and everyone saw who had come in. "Alli?" Clare questioned in surprise. She ran up to Alli and hugged her tightly, not caring that Alli was drenched from the rain. "What are you doing here?" she asked, still holding Alli tightly.

She could hear Alli crying softly. "I-I was being chased," she replied. Clare stepped back from Alli to look at her face. "Chased?" she repeated. "By what?"

Alli wiped her eyes. "Not 'what,'" she corrected. "There's this guy who escaped all the way from the States. I was at The Dot when the flood warning came on and this news program came on talking about him. I was walking home when I saw this weird guy watching me."

"So what else happened?" Bianca asked. "Did you tell him you were gonna take him to the boiler room then deny him any action?" Owen snickered at Bianca's remark.

"That's enough, Bianca," Principal Simpson reprimanded. "Continue, Alli."

Alli sniffled. "When I saw him, I freaked out and started walking faster. I looked back every few feet and saw him following me. I started running but he caught up to me. He cornered me, but I managed to get away. The school was the only place I could get to."

Principal Simpson put his hands on her shoulders. "You're safe now, Alli," he assured her. "If you need another towel, blanket, or anything just ask." Alli nodded. "Thanks," she responded.

Lightning struck and all the lights in the school went out.

Everyone screamed and Principal Simpson tried to calm them down. "The storm just knocked the power out," he announced, "We'll just round up the other students and wait out the flood warning in the cafeteria. Those who want to can go with Ms. Oh to the library to wait there so it won't be so crowded."

"Will you go with me to the library?" Alli asked. Clare thought about it. Eli would probably want to stay in the cafeteria because Adam would be there. And Adam would be there because Fiona would be there. The last place she wanted to be was a library.

But then again, Clare hadn't seen Alli in a month since she switched schools. She'd always see Eli everyday she went to school and maybe then some, but she'd rarely see Alli since they went to school in different parts of the city and lived nowhere near each other.

Clare smiled at Alli and hugged her again. "Sure," she answered. "What are friends for?"

Eli had missed the conversation between Alli and Clare. He gently grabbed Clare's hand. "Ready to go reclaim our seats, malady?" he asked as he planted a kiss on her hand.

Clare frowned. "I, uh, told Alli I'd sit with her in the library," she told him. "I'd love to sit with you again but I haven't seen Alli in forever and I'd like to hang out with her. She's also a little bit shaken up. You can come with us if you want."

Eli let go of Clare's hand and crossed his arms. "I guess I could," he told her. Looks like this time Clare would be choosing her friends over her boyfriend. Nice.

Clare smiled and kissed Eli's cheek when Simpson and Oh weren't looking. "Great," she said.

Eli sighed when she turned away. He knew she'd spend the whole time talking to Alli. He probably wouldn't get a good chance to talk to her for the rest of the flood warning. He needed someone else to talk to while Clare was busy. He remembered Adam!

He turned around to see Adam and Fiona talking. She was standing pretty close to him and she was laughing softly as they talked. They were flirting. Just perfect.

Eli sighed. No love for him today. As he followed Clare and Alli into the library, he sulked and tried to think of something to do that would occupy his time for maybe...an hour or so.

Ms. Oh smiled as she closed the door of the library after everyone that wanted to be was there. "Feel free to sit anywhere you want," she advised. "As long as no one's undressing,

He took a seat on the floor behind the mystery books. There was enough light in here that he could read. He picked one book with a dark red cover, black print letters, and a picture of a two-story Victorian house. He started reading, and it was pretty good.

Then he started getting sleepy. If only his parents hadn't kept him up late last night with...oh God, he didn't want to think about _what_ they were doing. He only closed his eyes for a second...


	3. Time To Dance

-1**"Chapter 3 - Time To Scare"**

"Eli, wake up," Clare said shaking him gently. He opened his eyes. "Huh?" he asked in a daze. He looked at her smiling face as she sat beside him. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "I've been looking for you," she told him.

He blinked away his daze. "What about Alli?" he asked. Clare nodded her head to the left to signal Eli that Alli was in the row three bookshelves down laughing and giggling with Drew. It looked like they were getting back together.

Eli smiled at her. "What's up?" he asked. Clare smiled seductively in response. "I was thinking maybe I could come home with you tonight. Then, maybe we could have a little...fun." She twirled her fingers on his arm.

Eli felt..something stirring inside him. He was starting to get a little excited. He'd wanted to be that intimate with Clare two weeks after they'd officially dated. She'd wanted sex, but she'd wanted it for the wrong reasons. He didn't want to let her have her way then regret it for the rest of her life. He knew she would regret if they had sex right then, so he wanted to wait until she was ready.

Now, she looked pretty damn ready.

Eli leaned closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips. "Are you sure?" he asked. He didn't want to take any chances.

Clare nodded. "Never been more sure," she replied.

"What are they doing?" Bianca shouted. All eyes looked to the front door that could be seen through the glass. The rain was letting up a little and everyone could see Simpson locking the doors to the school. His raincoat covered his face and everyone could hear him yelling at someone over the rain. He was probably on one of those Blue Tooth head sets.

Ms. Oh ran out of the library and up to the door. Simpson had already turned away and started walking, still yelling at his Blue Tooth. She banged on the doors. "Simpson wait!" she shouted. He didn't hear her and kept walking. The rain and his shouting were too loud.

She continued banging on the door trying to get his attention.

The students that had been in the library ran up to Ms. Oh and started banging on the doors with her. Simpson had already gotten in his car and started it. There was no way he would hear them now.

Fiona sighed in annoyance. "Don't you have a key?" she asked Ms. Oh. Ms. Oh shook her head. "None of the teachers do," she answered. "Simpson had the _bright_ idea to get the locks changed. The only problem was that he didn't think about ordering new keys for the locks _before_ the locks were changed."

KC punched the glass on the doors. "This is bullshit!" he shouted. "Watch your language," Ms. Oh reprimanded.

"This is just great," Chantay complained. "Who _knows_ how long we'll be stuck here."


	4. Holy Crap!

-1"Maybe there's another exit," Eli suggested. Always thinking. Characteristics of someone you can count on.

Ms. Oh sighed. "That's a good idea, Eli," she congratulated still staring at the spot where Simpson's car had driven off. She turned to the other students. "Okay," she began, "We'll split up into groups. Some of you will go with me and we'll take the third floor of the school. Some of you will go with Eli and take the second floor. Let's see. Sav! Why don't you lead the third group around this floor and the basement?"

Sav nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he said. "Anyone who wants to be in my group, come with me." He moved away from Ms. Oh and Eli to allow people to surround him. Five students walked over to him to follow him. Some he knew personally, some he'd barely even knew existed.

Without words, the ten remaining students split up among Eli and Ms. Oh.

"Alright everyone," Ms. Oh instructed. "Let's get moving. When someone finds an exit just shout and we'll all meet back here in front of the entrance. Make _sure_ you stay together, okay? Even if you're not in my group you're all still my responsibility. Now, there's enough people here for everyone to go in pairs, but no one should ever be alone. Remember that and be careful. Oh, and if you try a window and you find it's locked, don't break the glass."

"Yes, Ms. Oh," all the students said in unison. Then everyone split up into their groups.

"Who do you think you are, Goldsworthy?" KC demanded. "Why do you get to be the one in charge?"

"KC stop," Jenna ordered. "Don't try and start anything." She placed her hand on his shoulder and he took deep breaths to calm down. She was really starting to grow on him. Jenna made KC...better.

"I didn't ask to lead the group," Eli stated nonchalantly and not looking at KC. "Ms. Oh put me in charge so you're just gonna have to live with it until we get out of here. The moment we step foot out of this school, you can go back to being an asshole without my help."

KC gave an enraged grunt. He wanted to shut Eli's smart-ass mouth up, but he was going to be good for Jenna's sake. But he _really_ wanted to beat Eli up.

"Could you guys, I don't know, chill the hell out?" Clare questioned with her arms crossed. "You two are letting off way too much testosterone right now. Drew's the only one _not_ acting like a jerk."

"That's because he's too busy flirting with Alli," KC spat with a roll of his eyes. Jenna sighed in exasperation, grabbed KC's face, and kissed him deeply. "Please just shut up," she breathed after the kiss. KC sighed and put his head on her shoulder. It was hard trying to be good.

Fiona gently nudged Adam with her elbow. "Hey," she whispered. "Hey," he whispered back. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Let's go..._exploring_," she suggested. It took Adam a little bit, but he soon realized what Fiona meant. He smirked. "I like that idea," he told her.

He turned back to the group. "Ms. Oh?" Adam called. Ms. Oh turned back to Adam. "Yes?" she asked. "Can Fiona and I go take a few classrooms?" he wondered. "I'm sure some of the windows are unlocked. We can find some stuff to make a rope so everyone can get out."

Ms. Oh smiled. "Nice thinking Adam," she praised. "Don't take too long."

And there went Adam and Fiona.

Bianca sighed and crossed her arms in annoyance. "This is ridiculous," she muttered under her breath. "Damn right it is," Owen agreed quietly. They stood near the back of the group so no one would hear them.

"And who does Sav think he is?" Owen added, trying to get on Bianca's good side. _Very_ few people were on that side. "The Student Body President," Bianca spat. Minus two points for Owen.

Bianca sighed again then turned to Owen. "You wanna get out of here?" she asked. Owen smirked. "I thought you'd never ask," he retorted.

Bianca grinned and grabbed Owen's hand. They slinked away from the rest of the group and snuck off to the stairs. They slowly made their way to the second floor into a nearby science room. If Eli and the others caught them, he wouldn't say anything. But if _Sav_ caught them, he'd run straight to Ms. Oh in a heart beat.

Once inside the classroom, Bianca threw Owen against the the blackboard. "Let's have some fun," she suggested seductively. Owen flipped her so she had her back to the blackboard and leaned down to kiss her. Bianca smiled back into the kiss.

Owen broke away from her lips and kissed her neck. Bianca moaned slightly at the feel of his lips brushing against her neck. "Don't stop," she breathed. Owen chuckled and continued kissing her neck. "I won't," he assured her.

Bianca turned her head to the door with her eyes closed to give Owen more room to kiss her neck. As she felt the cool of her blackboard on her cheek, her eyes briefly glimpsed open. She gasped in fright when she saw the figure standing in the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bianca asked the figure. Owen kept kissing her neck. "I'm here to make you feel like a queen tonight," Owen told her between kisses.

Bianca pushed him off of her. "Not you, Stupid," she denied. She nodded her head to the door. "I'm talking to-" She stopped talking. Whoever was in the window of the door was gone.

"There's no one there," Owen stated. "You must be seeing things." Bianca shrugged. "Maybe," she agreed. "But I could have sworn there was someone there."

Owen kissed her lips again. "Don't worry about it," he advised her. "And even if there was someone there, they'd see one hell of a show."

Bianca smirked. "You talk pretty tough there, Big Boy," she told him. "You talk tough, now let's see if you can back it up."

Owen smirked again. Before he could speak, a door closed shut. He looked to the door, but saw no one there.

Bianca saw past Owen and screamed. Owen turned around, just in time to see the figure Bianca had seen before holding a lit lighter and a bottle of hair spray.

The figure put pressure on the nozzle of the hair spray bottle and it mixed with the flame. Owen didn't have a chance to move before the fire hit him. The flames engulfed Owen and he screamed in pain.

Bianca screamed and managed to make it through the door before the figure could get her too. She ran as fast as she could to get back to the group.

As Owen's body was licked by the flames, he got a quick idea. The rain! That would stop the flames.

He wouldn't have time to check and see if the window was locked. He ran straight for it and broke through the glass.

He fell from the two story window, head first, into the school pavement. His body slid against its wet surface. The rain was washing away the fire on Owen's body, but it wouldn't matter anymore. His head had been smashed to pieces.


	5. Oh My God!

A/N: I want five comments with who the killer is before I'll put up chapter 6. So who do you think it is?

* * *

"**Chapter 5 - Oh My God"**

Bianca ran as fast as she could and didn't look back. She didn't want to know if the killer was on her trail. As she rounded the corner she bumped into Jenna.

"Get your fat ass out of my way!" Bianca shouted as she fell down on her ass. In a frantic state, she slid herself away from Clare, Eli, KC, Jenna, Alli, and Drew who were starting to surround her and backed herself against the wall. She hugged her knees and started rocking back and forth.

"What happened to _you_?" Eli asked. Bianca looked up at him and continued rocking herself.

"Someone killed Owen," she told him quietly. "What?" Eli asked in wide eyed shock. "How? Did you see who it was?"

"No I didn't see who it was!" Bianca snapped. She stopped rocking and shot up. "They were wearing a mask and it was kind of hard to see who it was as they shot _fire_ at me and Owen. I thought it would be a smart idea to…I don't know…run!"

"We should tell Ms. Oh," Jenna piped in. "It's better if we all stick together if there's some killer." Her hands instinctively shot to her stomach. She didn't want to be alone in these halls with a killer, especially when she could endanger the unborn life inside her.

"And what is she gonna do?" Bianca shot back. "Teach the killer to death?"

Jenna was gonna reply before KC stepped in. "Why don't you back the hell off, Bianca?" KC defended. "Jenna's just trying to give suggestions while _you_ were sitting there cowering in a corner."

"Can we not fight please?" Clare pleaded. "We should keep moving. If we stay here, then the killer will have a bunch of sitting ducks."

Drew nodded. "Clare's right," he agreed. All eyes went to him. "We need to keep going or else something bad could happen.

Jenna looked around him. Something wasn't right; something was missing. "Where's Alli?" she asked.

Everyone looked around and didn't see her. Clare heard a small cough and turned around. She spotted Alli staring out the window, not moving an inch.

"Alli?" Clare called. Alli didn't respond. Clare moved a little closer and everyone watched as she walked to a statuesque Alli. "A-are you okay?" Clare stuttered. Still no response.

Clare walked up to the window and looked at Alli. Her face was pale, blank, and unfeeling. Clare slowly tore her gaze from Alli and looked out the window to see where she could be looking. She gasped in wide-eyed shock.

"G-guys!" she exclaimed. "You gotta come see this!"

Everyone ran to the window to see what was going on. Once at the window, the rest of them gasped as well.

Bianca was the last to reach the window. When she pushed everyone out of the way to see what was there, her face went white with fear. A dead body lay on the pavement missing various parts of his head. The rain was washing the blood away.

"Owen!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she slammed her hands against the glass.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Anya asked. Everyone in Ms. Oh's group stopped moving. They heard loud sobbing throughout the halls.

"Stick together everyone," Ms. Oh instructed. "We're going to go check it out."

She turned the group around and lead the way to the stairs.

As they walked down the hall, a loud crash sounded. Everyone jumped and turned around to see where it had come from. Someone had pushed the trophy case at the far wall over.

"Everyone move faster," Ms. Oh ordered frantically, still looking at the fallen trophy case. She turned around and started running down the hall. As she was about to round the corner with the students right behind her, someone wearing black wool gloves swung a baseball bat at her face.

Ms. Oh fell a few feet backwards and hit the ground with a loud _thud_. Everyone heard the baseball bat fall to the ground, but all they could focus on was Ms. Oh.

Her nose had been caved in, leaving a hollow remembrance of what her nose had looked like before. Her face was red, as if all the blood had flushed her face. Shards of her glasses stuck in her eyes, the frames two feet away from her. She wasn't breathing...

Anya screamed.

* * *

"Sav, maybe we should go check in with the group," Holly J. suggested. "I don't like the sound of all that screaming."

Sav turned around to look at her. He opened his mouth to speak, then noticed Bianca and Owen weren't in the group. "Where are Bianca and Owen?" he asked. Chantay, Dave, and Holly J. looked all around, but they didn't see Bianca or Owen.

"Holly J.'s right," Chantay agreed, slightly frightened. "We should go back to the group. What if that creep your sister was talking about got in here?"

Sav rolled his eyes. "You guys are nothing but babies," he stated. "But whatever. We'll go to the second floor and see what's up with Ms. Oh and her group."

Holly J. grabbed Sav's hand and locked her fingers with his. "Don't let go, okay?" she pleaded quietly. Sav brought her hand up to his face and kissed the back of her hand softly. "Never," he whispered.

Dave scoffed. He really didn't like all this lovey-dovey crap they were putting on. But he kind of envied them. He still had feelings for Alli. But she was too into Drew to care. He'd find a way to make her love him...

* * *

"Adam stop," Fiona whispered as she pulled his lips from her neck. He looked her in the eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Fiona fixed her blouse from where most of it had been taken off. "Didn't you hear the screaming?" she asked in return. Adam sighed. He knew she'd want to go check back in with Ms. Oh. And who knew if he'd get another opportunity like this?

"So I guess you want to go check it out," he stated flatly. She nodded slightly sad. "But I promise we'll go back to where we were once we get out of here," she told him. She licked his lips. "We can go to my house and be all to ourselves," she whispered seductively.

Adam smiled weakly. It was better than nothing. He grabbed her hand and opened the door of the classroom they had been in. He held out his free hand. "After you," he suggested. Fiona kissed him on the cheek and walked out the classroom, her hand still in his.

As they turned the corner to another part of the second floor they saw Anya, Wesley, and Conner surrounding someone. They didn't see Ms. Oh anywhere, but it looked like the three were standing in front of a body.

Fiona let go of Adam's hand and ran to see what they were looking at. She gasped then screamed. Adam ran up to her and caught her as she fainted.

Then Eli and his group emerged from the hallway. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Ms. Oh's dead corpse on the floor.

* * *

_In the mind of the killer: They'll never guess it was me. No one will. And who would? I've done stupid stuff in my life, so they'll never think I'm the one behind all this. And when I stand in front of their rotting corpses, I'll finally have the last laugh. I'll have my fun._


	6. Get Me Outta Here

A/N: So I know I said I wanted five comments for who the killer was and I only got three but I had an inspiration burst. This time I mean it though. Five comments on who the killer is or no more of this story.

**

* * *

**

"Chapter Six - Get Me Outta Here"

"What happened?" Eli shouted. No one said anything at first. They were too afraid to. No one could really comprehend what had just happened; it was too bizarre for words. They knew exactly what had happened: Someone had hit Ms. Oh with a baseball bat with enough force that her nose had been launched up into her head, thus killing her. But, they didn't know how to say it.

"We gotta go," Sav stated looking at Ms. Oh's body as if it held the secrets to escape. "Someone killed her and if we don't get out of here, we might be next."

Bianca pushed past everyone and made her way to what they were looking at; she wanted to survey the damage for herself.

She screamed when she saw Ms. Oh's body lying cold, lifeless, and bleeding on the floor. Without taking another moment to look at it, she ran as fast as she could away.

"Bianca wait!" Dave called. This was his chance to look heroic for Alli.

Dave ran after Bianca as she ran down the stairs of the second floor. As she rounded a corner out of the forier, she slipped on something and fell hard on her ass.

She touched the floor around her. Whatever it was, it was cold and not thick, so that ruled out blood. She looked at her fingers in the dim light the moon shone. It was water.

But...Owen had fallen out of a window in a classroom and there were no open windows here. She looked around and vaguely saw a watery foot print a few feet from where she sat. She got up just as Dave had come around the corner.

"Bianca are you-" he tried to ask. She shh'd him and held up her hand to silence him. "There are footprints here," she told him. "They're watery though."

She got an idea again. "Owen!" she whispered loudly. She ran back up the stairs, taking a different route so she wouldn't see the group of students again, and took another flight of stairs to the third floor. She hurriedly made her way to the classroom she and Owen had been in. The door was wide open and Bianca ran up to the window. She stopped dead in her tracks. There was enough light for her to see that there were no footsteps around the broken window.

Bianca turned to run out of the classroom when she bumped into Dave. "Get the hell out of my way!" she demanded. Dave grabbed Bianca by her arms. "What are you doing?" he questioned. She struggled for a moment then broke free. "I was running down to the front door, and I slipped on some water," she responded. "No one broke any windows downstairs and someone would have notified everyone else if they had found a way out. When Owen fell out the window here, he broke the window, which was the only way out of here. But there are no footsteps anywhere near the window."

Dave shrugged. "And?" he questioned. He didn't really see the point of all of Bianca's nonsense. Where was she going with it?

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Then that means the water downstairs didn't come from the third floor," she answered. "So whoever the killer is found another exit and went outside."

_But wait_, Bianca suddenly thought. _Why would the killer want to go outside? Did he or she leave? No. That couldn't happen. No one keeps hostages and just kills two people._

Another idea crossed her mind. _Owen! _

Bianca ran back into the classroom and to the window. She slammed her hands on the walls beside the window and looked out the broken glass. She gasped. Owen's body...it wasn't in the spot where he had fallen...

"Owen's gone!" she exclaimed. Dave ran up to Bianca. "Gone?" he repeated. "What happened to him?"

Bianca spun around and glared at Dave. "How the hell should I know?" she hissed. She stormed past him. "We need to go tell the others about this. Then we can start looking for wherever the killer got out of."

Dave didn't say a word. There really was no saying anything to that. But she was right. If there was a way out, the others needed to be notified now.

Bianca made her way down the stairs with Dave on her trail. She took the route that would lead her back to the group on the second floor. When they got there, she saw everyone sitting around the hall in various positions and similar looks of despair on their faces.

"Guys I have news," Bianca stated. All eyes shot to her. "Someone moved Owen's body."

"And?" Alli questioned. "How is that going to help us?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "In order for Owen's body to be moved, someone had to move it," she explained. "The only way someone could move it is if they went outside. We need to find that way out."

"It's probably in the basement!" Fiona exclaimed with a wide grin. Then Bianca realized Fiona was right. Ecstatic, Bianca ran down the stairs to the basement. Everyone, save for KC and Jenna, ran after her. KC fast-walked while Jenna waddled as fast as she could.

Bianca slid down the the railing to the first floor. She couldn't get down there fast enough. She knew the others were following her, but they were very far behind.

Finally, Bianca made it to the basement door. She slammed it open and rushed down the stairs. She looked around for the window and spotted it by the grimy, unclean boxes of Degrassi junk. The rain was letting up lightly.

As she fast-walked to the window, she was stopped when someone grabbed her by her hair.

"Let go!" she shouted. She struggled against the mysterious person's grasp but couldn't get out of it. "I said let me go!" she screamed.

"Bianca what's happening?" Eli called down the stairs. "Someone help me!" she exclaimed.

Then, her caper yanked her hair back more exposing her neck. She felt a cold blade touch the skin of her neck. "What are you doing?" she yelled out at the mystery person.

"Getting rid of you," the person whispered. The killer pressed the knife with force against Bianca's neck and snatched it across her throat. The blood spewed instantly and Bianca's hands flew to her neck.

She heard a knife fall to the ground and frantic footsteps. She found it harder to breathe and fell to her knees. There was no way she would have time to find something to patch her neck wound. As she felt her life bleeding away onto her hands, the rest of her body hit the floor with a soft _thud_ and she closed her eyes...


	7. Are We All Gonna Die?

So I've been having a lot of problems with this story so if some parts seem...lacking in detail then I'm sorry. I tried and I hope you like it. As for me not posting a chapter in anything in the past two weeks, it's because I've been really sick. Sorry!

PS. Leave a review with who you think the killer is. I've already got one person who guessed the right killer.

* * *

"**Chapter 7- Are We All Gonna Die?"**

Eli was the first to see her body. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared, too terrified to scream.

The others weren't far behind him and Clare stood beside him in shock. Alli threw up in a nearby dark spot. Chantay and Fiona screamed. "What the hell happened?" KC yelled. "Do I look like I know?" Eli shouted back, his eyes locked on Bianca's body.

Jenna's hands flew to her stomach and she screamed loudly. Everyone turned to face her. She stepped backwards, pressed her back against the wall, and screamed again. "Jenna what's wrong?" KC asked loudly. Jenna answered him with another loud scream.

A second later, her water broke. Clear fluid gushed from her body and splattered on the ground around her feet. Her breathing grew shallow and she started to panic slightly. She knew what was about to happen, and she really didn't need this right now…

"Did she...just _piss_ herself?" Dave asked. Chantay slapped him in the arm. "No idiot!" she exclaimed. "Her water just broke!"

"Does anyone know how to deliver a baby?" Holly J. asked. Everyone looked around, but no one said anything. Honestly, everyone was scared shitless to even think about anything other than escaping. But it was Eli who spoke up.

"We have to get her upstairs," he told the group calmly. "Let's get her up the stairs then see how far we can get her from there." Everyone could always count on him to be calm.

Everyone but Clare grabbed Jenna gently and attempted to help her up the stairs. Clare stood with her eyes locked on Bianca's fresh, bleeding corpse. Holly J. and Chantay grabbed Jenna's hands and walked backwards up the stairs and the gently pulled her up. KC, Eli, and Conner stayed behind Jenna and supported her back as she tried to make her way up the stairs. Anya, Fiona, Adam, Sav, and Wesley trailed the boys to catch them if they were to fall. Dave was far ahead, making sure the basement door was open and the killer wasn't there.

Once everyone had got Jenna up the stairs, they moved her as fast as she could go to a nearby school bench. Eli tried to remember how to stay calm and help her out.

"KC hold her hand," he ordered. Without hesitation, KC grabbed Jenna's right hand, brought it to his lips, and then kissed it. He put his other hand on her forehead. "Everything's gonna be okay," he assured her quietly.

But how could he lie to her like that? How could he say things would be okay when they weren't? They were in the midst of a killer and they were all practically sitting ducks—Jenna being the biggest duck, no pun intended. Then he would have to help her protect the innocent baby. KC alone would have to watch over Jenna, the baby, and himself. Things were _not_ going to be okay.

"Now…I'm going to ask you to open your legs as wide as you can," Eli said with a blush raging on his face. He was trying to be mature…but this was too out there for him.

Jenna nodded and opened her legs. She screamed once more. "Her contractions are really close together," Eli announced to the group. He looked Jenna in the eyes. "I want you to keep your eyes on me. I'm gonna ask you to push a few times. It's gonna hurt but you can't stop pushing until I tell you to." Jenna nodded once more then tilted her head back as she screamed loudly again. If anyone were near the school, they would hear her and think she was being murdered…

Eli turned to Wesley and Conner. "I need you two to get me some towels and wet rags," he told them. "I got it," Wesley said. He took off running to find what Eli wanted.

"Anya, I need you to sit behind Jenna and support her back, okay?" Eli said to her. "Got it," she stated. She moved around KC and sat behind Jenna on the bench. She positioned her body so Jenna would be at an easier birthing angle.

"Holly J. go get me some gloves from the janitor's closet please," Eli asked. Holly J. went without a word and returned in less than five seconds. Eli quickly put the latex gloves on.

"Alright, Jenna," Eli coached. "I want you to start pushing." Jenna tried as hard as she could and began trying to push her baby out. Wesley returned a moment later with the rags and the towel and passed out when he saw Jenna. By the time he'd gotten there, blood had started to gush from her vagina, which made Wesley feel pretty squeamish.

"Someone hand me one of those towels," Eli ordered loudly. Conner picked up one of the towels and placed it under Jenna so the blood and any extra amniotic/placenta fluid would leak onto that instead of the bench.

Alli picked up the other towels and the wet rags and handed them to Eli. He put one of the rags on her forehead to keep her from sweating.

As Jenna continued to push and scream, she squeezed KC's hand tightly. Though it hurt, he didn't say a word or make a noise. He wanted to show Jenna that he could be emotionally strong for her. He wanted to show her he could be tough.

Through Jenna's loud screaming, Eli could see the tip of a scalp. "You're doing great, Jenna," Eli encouraged. "I'm starting to see the baby's head. Just keep pushing and don't stop."

Jenna gave one more big push to the baby and Eli could start to see the baby's chin. Then, he noticed something going wrong.

"Jenna, stop pushing!" Eli demanded wide-eyed. "What's wrong?" Jenna shouted back at him. Eli placed his gloved hands on the baby. "The umbilical cord is wrapped around its neck," he told her in his calmest voice. "Just stay calm."

Jenna's breathing went shallow again as she started to panic but she tried her best to stay calm. She knew if she made any jerky movements she could endanger the baby's life.

Slowly, Eli gripped the baby's umbilical cord. He tugged an edge of it gently to gain more slack. "Do you feel that?" he asked Jenna. She nodded. That meant he was pulling the part of the umbilical cord attached to her uterus.

Eli continued to tug on it gently and gained a lot of slack. The cord grew loose around the baby's neck and Eli managed to slip it off the top of the baby's head. He smiled softly to himself.

"Okay," he breathed. "Give me another big push." Jenna complied and screamed loudly as the splitting pain attacked her. KC could feel the life being squeezed from his fingers.

Jenna was doing better than Eli had expected; the baby was halfway out. "Alright," he told her. "I'm going to try to get it out the rest of the way. I need you to push gently, but not too hard." Jenna nodded. "Okay," she breathed.

Eli gently grabbed the baby below its arms and gently pulled it towards him. The baby was able to slide effortlessly the rest of the way out with little help from Jenna.

"Someone wrap the towel around the baby for me," Eli instructed. Adam grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped the baby in it along with Eli's hands. Eli slid one hand out at a time and covered the places his hands had been. Jenna's umbilical cord had been loose enough to where it disconnected the second Eli had pulled the baby out.

With his gloves still on, Eli grabbed another wet rag and cleaned the baby off as best as he could. He handed Jenna her towel-wrapped baby. "It's a boy," he told her with a smile.

Jenna held her baby with a warm smile on her slightly sweating face. She kissed his forehead. The boy's little hand freed itself from the towel and KC gently grabbed his hand. He giggled as the baby grabbed his finger.

"What are you going to name him?" KC asked still staring at his son. As Jenna looked at her son, she thought of what she could name him. Then, her perfect name came to her.

"I'll name him Elijah," she answered. She looked at Eli with a big smile. "He'll be named after the guy who delivered him." _Wow_, Eli thought to himself. _I delivered a baby! Now-_

"I just remembered something!" Dave exclaimed, breaking Eli's thoughts. Everyone looked to him. "Bianca was talking about the killer having an escape before she died. I saw that my dad has blueprints of the school for safety reasons. And there's a spot over the stage in the gym that the killer could have gotten in and out of. No one goes up there, so I'm sure it's unlocked. If we can get up there, we can get out of here!"

Everyone clapped and cheered to themselves, grateful to Dave for getting things right for a change. Suddenly, Eli stopped rejoicing. He looked around the group of people. "Where's Clare?" he asked the group in a panicked voice. Everyone else stopped being happy and looked around.

"I'm fine," Clare announced as she emerged from the basement. She'd gotten over the stupor of seeing Bianca's dead body. She was still freaked, but she was able to handle it.

"Now let's work on getting out of here," she suggested.

KC put his arm around Jenna and started walking with her. The others weren't long behind them.

"So where's this opening you were talking about, Dave?" Sav asked. Sav hadn't said much the entire night. He was trying to regain his composure as Student President, though, so he needed to take initiative, no matter how scared he may be.

"Once we get on the stage," Dave began, "There will be a lad-"

A whooshing noise filled the air and then the sound of a target being hit. The next thing everyone heard was a loud and nearby thud.

Sav turned around to see what had happened. He screamed with wide eyes as he saw the glistening, bloody-with-hints-of-silver tip of the arrow coming out of Dave's forehead…


	8. I Can't Breathe!

**"Chapter 8 - I Can't Breathe!"**

Chantay was the next to turn around. She screamed loudly as she saw her cousin's dead body on the floor. "Dave!" she screamed. She ran to his body and kneeled beside him. She turned him over on his side and saw his wide eyes as they stared blankly at her.

"Chantay get up," Sav ordered quietly. Chantay didn't move; she only sat knelt down in front of her dead cousin crying softly. "We have to keep moving," Sav stated. "We need to find a way out of here. Please get up."

Chantay turned to Sav with hate in her eyes. "Don't tell me to leave him!" she shouted. Dried tears covered her dark cheeks with warm, fresh tears trailing down them. "None of you gave a damn about him! If I don't cry for him, who will? His Police Cop dad who's always too busy with his job? Or his mom who's rotting six feet under ground? Definitely not one of you. You all thought he was a pathetic loser; none of you would ever cry for him." Her gaze shifted from Sav to his sister. "Especially not you!" she yelled.

She jumped up from Dave and ran to Alli. Chantay punched Alli dead in the left side of her face. "You did this!" Chantay accused. "You planned this and murdered him because you're a hateful little bitch!" Alli fell to the ground the moment Chantay started speaking, holding her left cheek, and Chantay dove to the ground beside Alli. She started pulling at Alli's hair and banging her head on the floor.

Sav and KC ran to Chantay and desperately tried to pull her away from Alli. But Chantay didn't want to budge. She was determined to make Alli pay for a crime she wasn't even sure about. When KC and Sav finally _did_ pull Chantay off, she kicked and thrashed in their grips, also managing to kick Alli in her stomach a few times.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Chantay threatened. Alli just lay there huddled in a small ball and sobbing loudly. "Connor, Adam, help Alli up," Sav demanded. The two boys hustled to Alli and managed to prop her up on her feet. She leaned heavily against Conner. She didn't really like him, but she was glad he was tall so she could lean her full weight against him.

"Dave said something about the stage," Clare pointed out. "What else was he trying to say?" It was Conner who answered her question. "He was talking about the ladder," he stated. "The ceiling above the stage has a catwalk and above that is another ladder that leads to the entrance at the roof."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Holly J. asked. "Let's go!"

Chantay broke free of KC and Sav's grasp. "I'm not going anywhere," Chantay stated. "I'm going to stay here with Dave since I'm the only one who cares about him." She walked back over to Dave and sat beside his body rubbing his arm.

Holly J. scoffed. "Just leave her there," Holly J. suggested. "We'll just come back for her later." Sav turned to Chantay. "Are you sure you want to stay here?" he asked. Chantay nodded without looking at him.

"We'll be back soon then," Sav told her. "We'll get out through the exit and bring back some help." Chantay nodded, keeping her sad eyes on her dead cousin. Without another word, the group left for the gym.

* * *

"Where's the ladder?" Eli asked. He'd gone quiet for a little bit. "It's at the far end of the catwalk," Conner responded. Fiona was the first to reach the top of the catwalk.

"Adam can you take Elijah up there with you?" Jenna asked. She held her head with her free hand. "I feel so dizzy. I don't want to drop him." Adam nodded and took Elijah from his mother. Slowly but carefully, he started climbing up the ladder to the catwalk.

A loud smashing noise sounded as Adam was halfway up, followed by the crying of baby Elijah. He tried to soothe the baby then froze when he heard footsteps.

"Everybody scramble!" Sav ordered in a loud whisper. Then everyone, except for Fiona and Adam, spread out in the cafeteria and hid wherever they could.

Jenna looked to Adam from her hiding place. She shooed him and mouthed "go." She wanted him to at least get her baby to safety.

Adam nodded and quietly climbed the rest of the way up the ladder, making sure the baby didn't make noise. Together, he and Fiona tip-toed to the far end of the catwalk. Fiona climbed up the new ladder first and opened the door that led to the roof. Adam quickly climbed the ladder behind her and stood on the roof with baby Elijah.

The door slammed shut behind Adam. Fiona ran to it and started stomping on it. "What the hell?" she exclaimed. "Open back up!" She continued to stomp on the door. She even pulled at it a few times, but it wouldn't open. Someone must have locked it from the inside.

"Come on," Adam urged. "We gotta go find help. We'll come back and rescue everyone. I think Jenna's baby should be at the hospital too." Fiona stopped trying the door and sighed. "Fine," she retorted. "But when we get to the ground, can I hold the baby? I've never held one before."

Adam smiled. "Sure you can," he told her. Not long after, they made their way down the last ladder and to the wet ground. Adam handed over the baby to Fiona and they made their way to the police station to get some help.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Chantay whispered to herself. She bent over and put her head on Dave's cold shoulder. "Why did they have to be so awful to you? Why was I so awful to you?" She let out another soft sob.

"Chantay," a voice whispered. She looked up and around to find whoever had called her. "Chantay," the voice whispered again. "Who's there?" she called out. "Dave was a loser and a jackass," the voice responded. Whoever it was, they were obviously trying to tick her off.

"Shut the hell up!" she shouted. "Well it's true," the voice said louder. This time, it sounded distorted. "You think he's so helpless, but you never liked him either. You didn't even want to be seen with him in public. You thought he was just a little shit. You really don't care that he's dead."

"Stop saying that!" Chantay demanded. She shot up from beside Dave. "Where the hell are you? Come out so I can kick your ass!"

A figure emerged from the bathroom and waved at her. "Come get me, bitch," the figure challenged in their distorted voice. Chantay sprinted after the figure as they disappeared into the bathroom.

She kicked the door open. "Show your ugly little face!" she yelled. Whoever had been taunting her jumped out from a bathroom stall and grabbed Chantay by her mouth. She thrashed and struggled in the figure's grip.

The figure slammed Chantay's head hard against the bathroom stall door and her resistance simmered a bit. She felt dizzy now, making her a practical sitting duck in the situation.

The figure dragged her into one of the stalls and smashed the porcelain toilet seat back to its handle. Chantay started screaming as she figured out what was going on and she picked up her struggling once more. This time, the figure was too strong for her.

They forced her head in the toilet bowl water and kept a tight grip on her head. They put the weight of their body against hers to keep her from breaking free.

As Chantay struggled against her attacker, she found herself running out of air. Soon her struggling turned to frantic panicking. Then, she stopped struggling altogether as her muscles and body went limp…

* * *

The killer got Chantay! Keep leaving comments on who you think the killer is. Once again, someone's already gotten it right! Leave other reviews too! But don't just ask for more.


	9. Let It Rise

**"Chapter 9 - Let It Rise"**

"I think the coast is clear," Sav whispered from his hiding place. Everyone peeked their heads out and looked around. "Is anyone hurt?" Sav asked. No one said anything. It was another moment before Sav spoke again. "Is everyone here?" he asked. Everyone spoke up at once.

Holly J. was the first to post a question. "So who wants to go check the door at the top of the stage?" she asked. No one answered her.

"I think we should go check on Chantay first," Clare piped up. "We need to make sure she's okay." Sav stepped out from his hiding place. "Clare's right," he agreed. "Let's go check her out. Everyone ready?"

Everyone slowly emerged from their hiding places and approached Sav. "Can we hurry up please?" Anya asked. "I want to go ahead and get out of here if we can." Sav smiled warmly at his girlfriend of a time past. "We'll get out of here soon," he assured her.

Sav had a certain gleam in his eye when he spoke to Anya and Holly J. saw this. She was still good friends with Anya, but she didn't want any rekindling anywhere between Sav and Anya. Holly J. had a feeling she wasn't the only girl in Sav's heart, but she was damn well determined to be the only girl in his bed-clothed or not.

Holly J. grabbed Sav's sleeve tightly and yanked him to her. "Let's go," she ordered coldly. If the killer didn't get her first, she may just have to kill someone herself.

* * *

Adam and Fiona ran as fast as they could, Baby Elijah pressed against Fiona's chest as she ran. She stopped running. "Adam!" she called out. He stopped a few feet in front of her then turned around. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm fine," she began, "But I'm worried about Jenna's baby. It's about to rain and I'm sure he's starting to get cold. Can I have your jacket to wrap around us?"

Adam nodded and unzipped his hoodie. He handed it to Fiona and she wrapped it around her body. "The police station is really close," he told her. "We'll say what's going on there and get a ride to the hospital. We're gonna be okay, Fi."

Fiona sighed and shifted her weight. "Actually," she began, "Can you hold the baby for me? My shoes are killing me. I picked the wrong day to wear heels." Adam nodded once more and took Elijah from Fiona as she took her shoes off. Then Adam traded the baby for Fiona's shoes and they continued walking.

They reached the police station maybe ten minutes later. Adam ran to the door and inside. Fiona would have ran, but her feet were really killing her and Elijah was sleeping soundly against her chest.

"We need help!" he shouted once he stormed into the station. Three policemen stood up. "What can we do for you?" the tallest one asked as Fiona stepped in the station. "Our friends are trapped at the school and someone's trying to kill them all," Adam explained in a hurry. "We were fortunate to get out, but whoever is killing everyone got our teacher and three students."

The medium height officer pulled on his jacket. "You and your friend stay here," he advised. "I'll go down and check it out. I'll call for backup if I need it."

"What's that you have under your jacket, ma'am?" the female police officer asked, her hand instinctively reaching for her back pocket gun. Her hands gripped the back of the gun, ready to pull it out.

Slowly, Fiona moved Adam's coat away from her chest to reveal Baby Elijah to the police officer. Once she saw the baby, the officer removed her hand from her gun. "Can I get a ride to the hospital?" Fiona asked. "I don't really know how babies work but he was born not even an hour ago. He's asleep right now but I promised his mother I'd keep him safe."

The police officer looked at Fiona in shock and quickly grabbed her keys. "Come with me," she ordered. "Your friend can come too if he wants. We need to hurry and get this little guy to the hospital."

The officer quickly exited the police station with Fiona and Adam not far behind. The officer turned on her siren and sped to the hospital.

* * *

"I don't feel so good," Jenna muttered under her breath. "What's wrong?" KC whispered to her. She looked at him with big blue eyes full of sadness. "I feel...empty," she told him. "I miss our son." Her hands instinctively went to her stomach.

KC hugged Jenna and held her close. "It's okay, Jenna," he assured her. "We'll be out of here soon and then we'll have our son back. We're gonna make it outta here just fine." Jenna sniffled. "I hope you're right," she whispered.

Clare screamed loudly and interrupted KC and Jenna's moment. They grabbed each other's hands as they ran out into the hall to see what Clare was seeing. When they reached her, they saw Chantay's dead body lying on the floor beside Dave's. Her hair looked wet and she had beads of water over her face. Her eyes lay open and wide with panic.

"Holy hell!" Connor shouted once he saw Chantay. "I'm getting outta here!" He quickly spun around and ran towards the gym stage. Being that he was in basketball, he was able to leap onto the stage without wasting a second. He climbed the ladder to the catwalk and tried to get the secret entrance door open.

He banged on the entrance door at the roof, but it wouldn't budge. "It won't open!" he shouted. The other survivors ran back into the gym and watched him as he struggled against the door. "I can't find the lock!" Connor continued to bang his fists against the door of the roof but it wouldn't move.

"Connor behind you!" KC shouted. Connor stopped banging and turned around just in time to have the dark figure push him off the catwalk. As Connor fell, he fell towards one of the stagehand ropes and tried to grab hold of it. As he did so, he missed and ended up wrapping the rope loosely around his neck. He quickly reached again for the rope and managed to grab it.

"Someone help me!" he begged. "I'm coming!" Sav exclaimed. As Sav ran toward Connor, the shadowed figure wrapped his or her gloved fingers around the rope and Sav stopped in his tracks. "Don't do it," he pleaded to the figure. A small chuckle could be heard from the figure.

Then, with one large jerk, the killer shook the rope with as much force as possible, causing Connor to lose his gripping. He fell another foot before the rope tightened around his neck. The killer held the rope tightly in his or her hands as he or she subsequently hanged Connor DeLaurier.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. But here it is! Four chapters left till the shocking conclusion!


	10. I've Got a Splitting Headache

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I finally got this out. I was tempted to make this chapter short but I didn't. Hope you like it. Also, now that exams and my AP tests are over, I'll be able to work more. PS. I've got a Final Destination story I'm working on so be on the look out!**

* * *

**"Chapter 10 - I've Got a Splitting Headache"**

Alli was the first to scream. "Don't go any closer Sav," she whispered. Sav didn't turn around. His eyes were locked on Conner's body, slowly swinging above the stage. "Sav, come on," Holly J. called to him. "Let's go and see if we can find another way out." He still didn't move. She scuttled into the gym, her heels clicking loudly, and grabbed his arm. Then yanked him out into the hall.

"We should go look for another way out," Clare suggested. "But where are we gonna go?" Wesley questioned. "We've looked all around the school and the only way out we found is locked. On top of that, there's a dead guy hanging near that exit! Where do you think we're gonna find a way out, Clare?"

Eli pushed Wesley. "Lay off her," he demanded. "She was only trying to help us out. I don't see you giving a bright idea!" Wesley shoved Eli back. "You want a bright idea?" he shouted back at Eli. "When we went down to the basement, we found Bianca lying dead on the floor. She had to have gone there for a reason. Maybe there's a way out down there! Is that bright enough for you?"

Anya grabbed Wesley's shoulder. "Calm down, Wes," she pleaded. "We're gonna get out of here okay. No one else is gonna die. Just breathe deeply and calm down." Wesley breathed in deeply then sighed.

"Maybe we should go check out the basement," KC suggested. "Hopefully the basement door is open and we'll be able to get out through there." Everyone muttered in agreement, except Sav who was terribly silent. He was taking Connor's death pretty hard.

"I don't want to go back down there," Anya defied with her arms crossed. "It's too creepy down there. And Bianca's still down there." Jenna moved to one of the benches and laid down. "I'll stay too," she said placing the back of her hand on her forehead. "I'm feeling too light headed to be running around the school. I really need to get to a hospital."

Wesley moved a little closer to Anya. "I'll stay here with Anya and Jenna," he told the group. "You all can go ahead. Call us if you find a way out." Eli nodded. "We'll be back sooner than you know it."

With that, he led the group down the stairs. They walked down to the basement in a single file line. Eli, obviously, was first, followed by Clare who gripped his hand for dear life. KC was right behind Clare, with Holly J. behind him. Sav skulked behind Holly J., just staring down with an unfeeling gaze. Alli and Drew were right behind them, holding each other's hands.

Once Eli had moved past the stairs and past a stack of boxes blocking his view of the window, he stopped dead in his tracks, causing everyone to bump into each other. A pool of blood lay in the middle of the floor, but something was missing. "What's wrong, Eli?" Clare asked in fright. Staring at the empty spot, he replied, "Someone moved Bianca's body." Clare's eyes went wide in fear. "What?" she questioned.

Then the basement door slammed shut.

There was a scream behind the door, followed by the sound of footsteps, which caused everyone but Sav to run up the stairs and start banging on the door. "Let us out!" Holly J. exclaimed. There was no sound. A moment later, a distant scream sounded and a girl screamed, "Somebody help us!"

KC pushed to the front of the group and banged harder at the door. "Jenna's out there with the killer!" he shouted as he banged. He put his shoulder against the door but it wouldn't open. Someone had barricaded it from the outside. _How could I have been so stupid to leave her by herself? _KC thought to himself as he kept bombarding the door. He stopped banging, knowing it was useless, and pressed his hands and forehead against the door. "Please let her be safe," he muttered to himself.

* * *

"Keep running!" Anya shouted to Jenna. Jenna's footsteps were faltering and she was slowing down. "Somebody help us!" Anya screamed as she kept running. Wesley was by her side, fear written all over his face. Over the sound of Jenna's out of place footsteps, they could hear the shoes of the killer chasing them.

"I can't keep running!" Jenna exclaimed breathlessly. Then she tripped over her foot and fell to the ground. Anya turned around and saw Jenna on the ground, the masked killer coming around the corner of the long hallway. "Jenna!" she called. She turned around and ran back to Jenna. "You've got to get up! We gotta keep going!"

Jenna started coughing violently and held her stomach. "I'm not gonna make it," she said weakly. The front of her skirt started to redden around her crotch and Jenna screamed in fear, tears running down her face.

Anya managed to pull Jenna from the floor and threw one of Jenna's arms over her shoulders to support her. The killer was now halfway to the girls and Anya could see the shiny ax in his hands, just hungering for the taste of blood. Supporting Jenna, Anya started running again but at a slower pace so Jenna wouldn't fall again. "Wesley!" she called. His head peered back around the corner. Without another word from Anya, he ran back to Jenna and put her other arm around her shoulders. Then all three of them started to run as fast as they could without falling.

* * *

"Move KC," Holly J. ordered. KC turned to her then stepped out of her way as far as the tight stairway would let him. Then, she reached to Clare's head and pulled out a bobby pin, as well as a few hairs. "Ow!" Clare shrieked as her hand flew to her head. "Get over yourself," Holly J. sneered. Then she bent the bobby pin and stuck one end in the lock of the door. She jiggled it around a few times while turning the handle every which way and the door finally opened.

Without a word of thanks, KC ran to find Jenna. "You're welcome!" Holly J. shouted at him. Then everyone pushed past her, except Sav, and started running after KC. As everyone did, she noticed someone was missing. "Maybe they decided to stay outside," she said to herself. "What?" Sav asked as he looked at her. She looked in his eyes; they were full of life now, unlike when he'd seen Connor hanging from the catwalk. "Nothing," she lied as she took his hand. Together they walked after the others. Holly J. knew she wouldn't be in any danger as long as she had Sav with her; he would always protect her.

* * *

Wesley, Anya, and Jenna continued to run slowly but surely. Then, Jenna let out a loud grunt and fell to the ground, pulling Wesley and Anya with her. Anya screamed when she saw the ax in Jenna's back and the killer still charging toward them. "Anya," Jenna whispered. "Pull it out."

Anya's shaky hands moved to the handle of the ax and pulled it out of Jenna's back as hard as she could. Luckily, the ax wasn't deep in Jenna's back and only a little blood seeped out from the wound. Then, Anya rose to her feet, holding the ax in front of her, ready to strike. "Stop right there," she shouted. The killer stopped in his tracks.

"Wesley get Jenna up," Anya whispered, keeping her eyes on the killer. She rose her voice. "Take one more step and I'll throw it at you! I have very good aim!" Anya could hear the killer chuckle under that dark ski mask. The killer took a step towards her. "I said don't move!" she shrieked. Still, the killer advanced towards her as Wesley managed to get Jenna on her feet.

Anya rose the ax over her head and threw it as hard as she could at the killer. However, the ax spinning and flying towards him at an alarming rate, the killer caught the handle of the ax in his hands, the blade extremely close to his face. Anya's breath caught in her throat and she stood frozen.

"Jenna!" KC called as he rounded the corner. The killer turned back to KC, then back to Anya and threw the ax at her without hesitation. KC tackled the killer as soon as the ax was thrown.

"Anya get out of the way!" Wesley shouted as he shoved her out of the ax's path. Jenna tumbled once he left her, but she was able to stand without him. Before he knew what hit him, the ax flew at his head and stuck in his forehead.

His glasses broke in two where the ax hit him and fell to the ground. Blood trickled down his nose and dripped to the floor once it ran to the tip. It wasn't until Wesley's body fell to the ground that Anya and Jenna screamed…


	11. Descending Into Darkness

"**Chapter 11 - Descending Into Darkness"**

The killer struggled under KC's weight but couldn't break free. "Get the hell off me, bastard," the killer's muffled voice demanded. The killer continued to struggle to no avail. Meanwhile, Anya and Jenna were still screaming over Wesley. The blood seeped quickly from his head and now a pool of blood was encompassing the large ax wound in his head. Both girls were terrified to remove the ax.

Then the rest of the group rounded the corner. They all stopped as soon as they saw Wesley's dead body and KC wrestling the killer. Eli ran up to KC and the killer. "Now it's time to see who's behind this madness," he announced to everyone else. As KC held the killer down, Eli grabbed the mask and pulled it off. Everyone gasped as they saw who was in KC's grasp.

"How could you?" Alli asked in disbelief as she held herself. Tears started to stream down her eyes as she saw Drew's pale, sweaty face connected to the body that had killed so many people. Drew continued to struggle against KC. "I did it for us, Babe," he told her. "I did all of this so we could be together! You always talked about how everyone in this school was hurting you and how you wished they would disappear so we could be together. Now we can! All of this is for you, Alli."

Alli started to sob loudly. How could she have let herself fall in love with a psychopath. How could Drew have killed all those people? How could this be reality?

Sav pushed away from everyone to his sister and held her so she could cry in his arms. He could only imagine the pain she felt in all of this madness. He knew how crazy she was over Drew so he knew she was taking this pretty hard.

"What do you suppose we do with him?" Clare asked. She sounded pretty calm considering the circumstances. "I say we lock him up somewhere," Holly J. suggested. "I've got the perfect idea where," Eli told the group with a sinister smirk.

* * *

"You couldn't choose any other place?" Drew called out from behind the closed supply closet door on the first floor. Eli snickered slightly. "Nope!" he called back. "You're just gonna have to sit in there until we get the police out here." Eli turned to the rest of the group. "Let's go sit out front by the doors so the police will know we're alive," he suggested. There were murmurs of agreement among the group and they all moved down toward the lobby.

They walked in groups of two: Eli and Clare in front, Alli and Anya following, Sav and Holly J. trailing, and Jenna and KC in the back, KC carrying Jenna since she'd passed out from a combination of fear and exhaustion. Then, Alli tripped and fell, managing to take Eli down with her. "I'm so, so, so, so sorry, Eli," she apologized as she was pulling herself off him. "It's fine," Eli retorted as he pulled himself off the ground.

Then the group continued their journey down to the lobby. Then Alli had another problem: "I think I left my bag in the basement," she stated. By now, Jenna had regained consciousness. She tugged on KC's shirt. "Will you go with her?" she asked of her boyfriend. "I'll be fine here with the others and if Drew gets out, you're the only one stronger than him. You can keep her safe." KC looked into Jenna's big, blue eyes. How could he say no to them? "Alright," he answered with a goofy smile.

He set Jenna down and started walking with Alli down the hall. "Thanks for walking with me," she thanked as soon as they were out of earshot from the others. "I'm really scared right now. I never thought Drew would do something like this. To be honest, he comes off as pretty stupid; I didn't think he would be able to pull something like this off. I really thought I knew him, you know?"

"Yeah," KC said as he looked at his feet. He didn't feel like talking about Drew. Drew was a fellow basketball player and had helped KC lead Degrassi to victory. On top of all that, Drew was one of KC's really good friends - as good as he would allow anyone to get anyway. So talking about Drew after all that happened was a pretty depressing experience.

They walked side by side past the supply closet Drew was in. He wasn't really making too much noise for someone who was about to be arrested for man-slaughter on several accounts. Once again, Alli tripped on something and fell hard to the ground in front of the door. KC had continued to walk when Alli was falling, so he was a few steps ahead of her. He looked back to her and turned around to pull her off the ground by her wrists. "You okay?" he asked. Alli nodded. "I guess I'm just tired from all the running around," she answered. "I'll be fine as soon as I get home and I can sleep in my nice, comfortable bed. Ow! You're holding too hard."

Drew started banging on the door. "Get your hands off her!" he snarled as he caused a commotion. Alli kicked the door. "Shut up in there!" she yelled. "You don't get to talk to us." She turned to KC. "Let's hurry up and go to the basement so we can go back to the others." KC nodded and they continued to walk.

Drew continued to bang on the door as Alli and KC walked away. They couldn't hear the banging anymore as soon as they rounded the corner. KC let Alli walk in front of him, so she was the first to reach the basement. As soon as she touched the handle, she heard a loud thump and an odd noise. She turned around to see Drew strangling KC.

Alli screamed at the top of her lungs and put her back to the basement door. KC grabbed Drew's arms in an attempt to pull Drew off, but Drew had caught KC off guard and KC was running out of breath.

Gathering some confidence, Alli ran to Drew and started attacking him by beating his back as hard as she could. Suddenly, Drew spun around and slapped Alli so hard that she fell to the ground. But he made a small mistake.

Given the free time, KC was able to gain some strength and pushed Drew down once Drew's back was turned. KC wound up on top of Drew and started punching Drew as hard as he could. But then, KC started getting weaker; all the fast movements were preventing enough oxygen to get in his head. Suddenly he started to get dizzy. He started to sway as he punched at Drew, missing a few times and hitting nothing but air. Then, he fell to the side, hitting the ground hard and breathing shallow.

Drew saw this as a golden opportunity and quickly turned on KC. Once more he reached for KC's neck and grabbed it as tight as he could. He continued to strangle KC, only this time the deed wouldn't take as long.

As Drew kept his hands around KC's throat and KC weakly fought back, Alli's eyes started to flutter open. But she was too late. KC was already dead by the time she regained consciousness.

Drew turned to Alli and stood up, his dark eyes looking down on her. Alli backed away from him wide-eyed and screamed loudly as he slowly advanced toward her.

* * *

"Alli!" Clare shouted. She shot up from her place on the floor and started to run towards the direction from which Alli's scream had come. "Clare, wait!" Eli called after her. With an annoyed grunt he started to run after her. Soon, Anya, Jenna, Sav, and Holly J. followed suit, Anya and Jenna lagging behind.

Jenna was still slightly tired from earlier, but most of her energy was back. She could run if she wanted to, but Anya decided not to push her. "I know this is the worst possible time," Anya began, "But I _really_ gotta pee. Will you wait in the bathroom with me?"

Jenna shivered a little. "Listening to people pee grosses me out," she announced. "I'll wait outside the door okay?" Anya nodded and they went to the bathroom.

Jenna stood outside the bathroom door like she promised while Anya went inside. Then she heard something. "Someone help me!" a voice called. It was a faint, pleading voice but it sounded like it was close. "Who's there?" Jenna called out. She waited for the voice's reply. "Jenna?" the voice questioned. The voice sounded familiar, but it was too far away to be clear. "It's me, Alli!" the voice called again. "Where are you?" Jenna called.

"Who are you talking to, Jenna?" Anya called from inside the bathroom. "I'm in the basement," Alli replied. "Help me!" Jenna opened the bathroom door. "Alli's in the basement," she said. "I'm gonna go help her out. I'll be right back."

"Jenna wait-" But Anya was cut off by the door. Not that Jenna would have listened anyway. Jenna ran fast to the basement. (Though she and Alli weren't on the best of terms, she still didn't want to let Alli die. Alli was still considered her friend.)

Jenna stopped once she could see the basement door. KC stood with his arms crossed, his head down, and his eyes closed. "KC?" Jenna called skeptically. Suspicion colored her face. "Don't you hear Alli in the basement? Why are you just standing there?" KC didn't respond. Jenna slowly edged toward him. "Are you okay?" Again he didn't respond. She moved closer. "KC? You're really starting to scare me. Stop playing around okay?"

She stepped closer to him so she was only a foot away. She reached her arm out and touched his shoulder. As soon as she did, he slid across the wall and fell to the floor with a loud _thump_. His arms unfolded when he fell and lay out on the floor. Jenna screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You should've stayed with Anya," Drew said once Jenna's screaming had stopped. She turned and saw him standing behind her, a knife in his hands. "I had fun killing him," he said pointing the knife to KC. "You picked a real fighter, Jenna; he just didn't want to go down. I wonder if your son will be a fighter like his dad." Drew put the edge of the knife to his finger tip and looked at it with a dark smirk. "It's too bad you won't live to find out."

Slowly he stepped toward her and she backed away. He circled around her and she turned so her back was in front of the open basement. "Please don't hurt me," Jenna pleaded. "I have a son to take care of! I can't just leave him with my brother. Please-"

"Shut up!" Drew shouted as he ran towards her. His hands grabbed her shoulders tightly. "I'm sick of your mouth," he whispered. Then he pushed her with full force. Jenna didn't know what was happening until it was too late. But as it happened, it was like she had an out of body experience. She saw what was happening to her but she couldn't stop it; she could only watch as her body fell down the stairs and got even more banged up with each step it hit. All she could do was listen to the sickening crack of her own neck as her body finally hit the cold cement of the basement floor.


	12. I'm So Cold

"**Chapter 12- I'm So Cold"**

"Everyone help!" Anya called out as she stood by the basement door. She stared down into the darkness; a small light from the hall beamed down into the basement and illuminated Jenna and KC's corpses. They lay side by side, their closed eyes facing each other. They both looked peaceful, not like they'd been murdered just moments earlier.

By now, Drew was long gone and hiding somewhere else in the school, leaving Anya all by herself. It was a few moments before she heard the footsteps of the others running toward her. "What happened?" Eli asked as he rounded the corner and saw her standing in front of the basement. Anya didn't respond; she only looked down into the basement. He walked over to her and looked out into the basement to see what she was looking at. He stood in wide-eyed shock, but said nothing.

Instead, he gently grabbed Anya's arm and directed her away from the basement. "We should go back to the front lobby," he said quietly. His tone of voice was dark, morose even, and it worried Clare slightly. "What is it?" she asked quietly without looking to the basement. "What's down there?" She stood perfectly still waiting for his response. "We should go _back_ to the front lobby," Eli repeated, only this time it was more callous and full of hate. And without a word, everyone followed Eli and Anya back to the lobby. Everyone except Clare.

Clare stayed back to look and see what Eli and Anya had seen. As she peered into the darkness of the basement, she saw KC and Jenna lying in the basement, not moving at all. Tears came to her eyes as she realized what this meant: Jenna wouldn't be able to take care of her baby. Her son would grow up not knowing who his parents were because some jackass took their lives away.

Clare held herself tightly and fell to her knees. Her right hand flew to her mouth to stifle her sobs as she started to cry. How could this happen? How could _both_ Jenna and KC be ripped away like that? How could any of them be taken away like this?

Clare reached her arms out and grabbed the top of the stares as she leaned out towards the basement. She lay her hair on the cold tile floor and cried on the steps.

"Clare?" a voice called. Clare didn't look up and continued to lay on the floor to the basement, crying softly. "Clare?" the voice called again. It was then followed by the sound of heels clicking on the floor. Clare lifted her weary head to see Alli running towards her.

Alli leaned down to Clare on her knees and put her hand on Clare's shoulder. "We gotta get back to the others," she said. Clare sniffed and shook her head. "There's no use," she whispered. "We're all gonna die in here." Alli shook Clare's shoulder. "Don't say that," she ordered. "Keep thinking like that then you'll definitely get killed. Now get up; we need to head back to the others."

Alli started pulling at Clare and managed to get her off the floor. Clare's legs were wobbly, but she walked with Alli back to the lobby to wait with the others for the police to arrive.

* * *

Eli sat with his arm around Anya's shoulders and they both stared out the front doors with cold, unfeeling faces. Anya sat with her arms and legs crossed while Holly J. and Sav sat side by side staring at one of the walls wordlessly.

Clare and Alli had rounded the corner to the lobby, Alli's heels in her hands. Holly J. and Sav looked to Clare and Alli, but Eli and Anya kept their eyes on the window. Clare saw Eli's arm around Anya, but couldn't find it in herself to say something. She just really wished this night was over so she could go home and at least _think_ about having a semi-normal life again.

Holly J.'s stomach started growling, ruining the quiet in the lobby. Her hand moved to her stomach and she sighed. "I'm gonna go see if there's anything remotely edible in the caf," she announced as she pushed herself up off the ground. "I don't think you should do that," Sav interjected. Holly J. rolled her eyes. "I think I'm pretty capable of taking care of myself," she shot back. Sav rose to his feet. "It doesn't matter if you can take care of yourself," he said a little louder. "I don't want you to get anywhere near that bastard! Just wait here and we'll get you something to eat when the police get here."

Holly J. started fast walking down the hall, past Alli and Clare. "I'm hungry now so I'm going to eat," she declared adamantly. "If you don't like it then you can come with me and keep me safe since I apparently can't do it myself!" With an annoyed grunt, Sav quickly ran after her to catch up with her.

As Sav ran after Holly J., Alli and Clare slowly walked to where Eli and Anya were sitting and Alli sat by Anya. Clare sat with her back against one of the front doors and closed her eyes, crying silently to herself...

* * *

"Holly J. wait up!" Sav called. She kept walking fast towards the cafeteria, not slowing down for him. "Tell me I'm capable of taking care of myself _even_ when there's a killer on the loose," she demanded. Sav sighed loudly and stopped chasing her. He slapped his hands on his sides. "Fine," he caved. "You're capable of taking care of yourself _even_ when there's a killer on the loose."

Holly J. stopped walking and turned around. "Thank you," she thanked. She waited for him to catch up to him before she continued to walk away.

Together they walked into the cafeteria and to the kitchen. "There's gotta be something good in here to eat," she complained as she searched throughout the kitchen. "There's probably something in the freezer!" she exclaimed happily. She quickly made her way to the freezer, pulled the door open, and stepped inside to look at the food.

Before Sav could get to the freezer, the door slammed shut, locking Holly J. inside. She ran to the door and started banging her hands against it. "Sav?" she called. "Holly J.?" Sav called back. Holly J. could barely even see Sav through the iced over freezer window, let alone hear him through the thick door.

As Sav tried to get the door open, Holly J. could vaguely see someone coming up behind him. "Behind you!" she shouted. Sav continued to try to get the door open. "What?" he yelled. "I can't hear you. I think the door's stuck!"

Then, whoever was behind Sav jumped him and Holly J. could faintly hear Sav's scream for help. The next thing she knew, blood splattered against the freezer window. Holly J. screamed and could vaguely see what was happening.

On the outside of freezer, Sav was screaming his head off as he was being cut all over his body. Each slice from the knife hurt him even more. His eyes were closed and he couldn't find it in him to open them as he writhed in pain.

The next thing he knew, the killer stabbed Sav deep in the throat and quickly pulled the knife back out. Then the killer continued to peel away Sav's skin with the knife while Sav struggled to keep the blood in his neck from gushing out.

Then the killer tossed the knife to the side and grabbed Sav's hair with both hands. Sav's hair in his hands, the killer picked Sav's head up and slammed it down against the floor of the kitchen. Sav let out another scream of pain and the killer slammed his head against the ground once more. This time, Sav started to choke on his own blood before his protests finally subsided and the life within him faded away.

From inside the freezer, Holly J. started to feel her body grow numb from the cold. She could also vaguely see that whoever was attacking Sav was positively, absolutely, definitely _not_ Drew Torres...

* * *

Only one chapter left! Thank you all for reading!


	13. The End

**"Chapter 13 - The End"**

Clare opened her eyes for a small moment to see Alli walking around behind Eli, who still had his arms around Anya. Alli's shoes were in the spot Alli had previously sat. Anya still had her arms crossed and she looked like she was a little bit closer to Eli than when Clare had first closed her eyes. Clare wasn't the jealous type, but she knew she was going to do something stupid if he didn't move his arm.

"What's taking my brother so long?" Alli mumbled under her breath. Eli and Anya turned to look at Alli. "Maybe we should go check it out," Eli suggested, taking his arm away from Anya's shoulders. Clare settled down a little bit.

Eli got up and grabbed Clare's hands. He pulled her up on her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Did you look in the basement?" he whispered softly. Clare didn't look at him; she only nodded softly staring at Alli.

"Let's go look for them," Eli said to Anya and Alli. He walked, his arm still around her waist, with Clare. Together they walked to the kitchen, Anya and Alli right behind them.

"How long is it gonna take the police to get here?" Anya asked rubbing her arms. "We've been here way too long and it feels like Fiona and Adam have been gone forever." Eli kept his eyes faced forward and Clare rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. "They'll be here soon," he announced. "The police probably got caught in the rain. The roads are more than likely flooded. We'll be fine if we stay together."

Then they reached the cafeteria. "Sav!" Eli called. "Holly J.? Are you guys in here? What's taking so long?" Anya banged on a table. "You guys better not be having sex in here!" Alli shuddered at the thought. "Sav?" Alli called. "Are you in here? I'm worried about you!"

Alli pushed past Eli and Clare and made her way to the kitchen. "Sav?" she called. Slowly, she pushed open the closed kitchen door. "Are you-" She interrupted herself by screaming loudly at what she saw. Eli, Clare, and Anya ran up to her and gasped when they saw Sav lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. His scalp had been thrown on top of the freezer door handle and most of his skin was scattered across the room. His uniform coat and shirt had been cut away and thrown to the other side of the kitchen area. All visible parts of his skin had been cut away, revealing every red and white piece of muscle tissue.

Clare held her stomach and her mouth to keep from throwing up. The sight sickened her to death; she couldn't believe her eyes.

Alli's legs started to wobble from their weakness. Anya, Eli, and Clare all turned their eyes to Alli to see what she'd do. Alli's steps faltered, but she didn't fall. Instead, she ran past the three of them in an angry rage. "Drew!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "Come out and show yourself! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Alli wait!" Clare shouted as she ran after her. Eli and Anya soon started chasing after Clare. "Clare!" Eli called out. Clare continued to chase Alli as Alli ran down the hall trying to find trouble. And then she found it.

Drew jumped from behind the corner as Alli was about to run past it. "Don't call for what you can't handle," he whispered in her ear. He dashed away with Alli in his arms around the corner. "Alli!" Clare shrieked over Alli's loud scream. Clare ran faster and reached the corner. But when she rounded it, she saw nothing; Alli and Drew were nowhere to be found.

"No!" Clare shrieked. She fell to her knees sobbing. Her best friend had been taken away from her and she didn't know if Alli was alive or dead…

* * *

Eli and Anya finally caught up to Clare and Eli fell to his knees, sliding up to Clare and wrapping his arms around her. Clare turned and rested her head against Eli's chest as she sobbed loudly into his red polo. He rubbed her back gently to calm her down.

"We should really go back to the lobby," Anya suggested a little nervously. "I think I hear sirens. Let's go back and wait."

Clare tore from Eli's arms and shot up from her place on the floor. "No!" she screamed. "I have to save Alli!" She took off running and Eli leaped from his spot so he could take off running after her. "Clare no!" he shouted.

Anya could hear police sirens in the distance. With a gasp, she turned around and ran as fast as she could back to the front lobby to wait for the police.

"Clare stop!" Eli shouted after her. Clare ignored him and continued to run. "Alli!" she screamed. "Alli, where are you?" She heard Alli scream at the top of her lungs. Then she heard a loud _thump_ and the scream stopped immediately. "Alli!" Clare called again. Her heart started beating a mile a minute and she doubled over, sobbing.

Drew stepped out from another corner, far down the hall. "Do you feel like joining her, Clare?" he called down the hall. "I'm damn sure I can make that happen!" He started running down the hall as fast as she could. Clare screamed and ran back around the corner, passing Eli as he was running to where she was. "Where are you going, Clare?" he called out. "He's after me!" she shrieked. Eli wasted no time and quickly started running after Clare. He didn't want to stand around and wait for Drew to come after him; he also needed to protect Clare.

It took a lot of strength out of Eli, strength he didn't have since he never exercised a day in his life, but he managed to catch up to Clare and continued to run with her away from Drew who was far behind them. Eli wanted to guide Clare, but she ended up pulling free of his grasp whenever he tried to get her to go another direction and she started running up the stairs. Clare thought that if she hid in a different level of the school, then she could get away from Drew and hide out until the cops could come searching for her. Soon she ended up running to the top of the stairs, Eli not far behind. They then found themselves on the roof of the school. They were bombarded by the rain as they stepped into the fresh air; it had lightened earlier, but now it was heavy. Drew was now only a few feet behind them.

"There's no use in running!" Drew shouted from the short distance he was at. Clare slammed the door to the roof and ran a few feet from it. "We're gonna die!" she cried out, clinging to Eli. "Don't say that!" he shouted over the rain. His hair was matting to his forehead from the rain; Clare's make-up was starting to run.

In that next instance, Drew slammed the roof door open and burst through. Clare let out a loud scream that could definitely be heard over the rain. "Why are you doing this?" she shouted. She could see Drew smirking at her question through the sheet of rain. "You didn't see their faces as I killed them," he shouted over the thunderous downpour. "The looks they gave and the screams they made when I killed them…was just fucking amazing! It was like eating candy; I couldn't stop with just one and I just couldn't help myself. But don't worry Clare, it'll only hurt for a moment!"

"You're not getting anywhere near her!" Eli roared. Drew chuckled at Eli's comment. Eli sneered, but Drew lowered his eyes to the ground so Eli couldn't see. Then Drew pulled the gun from his back pocket and twiddled it in his hands. "I think," he began, "I won't really have to with this." Drew held his gun up right and pointed the gun at Eli. "I think I'll get rid of that smart mouth of yours first!" he stated. Eli tightened his grip around Clare and pulled her so her cheek was to his chest. The rain continued to beat down heavily and it felt like anvils falling on Clare's head.

"No!" she shouted. "Why would you do this? How could you kill everyone? How could you kill Alli?" That struck a nerve. Drew lowered his gun with a surprised look on his face. "I didn't want to kill her," he confessed. It was still a shout because of the rain, but it was a low and quiet shout. "I did all of this for her. She told me there were too many people that could stand in the way of us, so I killed them all. I loved her more than anything, but she didn't love what I did for her. She told me she was gonna report me to the police. I had no choice _but_ to kill her. Everything I did was for her. _It was all for her_!"

Drew cocked his gun and pointed it back to Eli. "No more words!" he yelled. "Say goodbye to your boyfriend, Clare!" Clare held onto Eli tightly, grasping parts of his red polo in her hands, and they both closed their eyes as they waited for Drew to pull the trigger. Warm tears from Clare's eyes mixed with the cold, unfeeling rain as she began to cry. She knew there was no use in trying to talk to Drew; she and Eli were going to die…

A gunshot rang out and Clare let out a scream mixed with a loud sob. She kept her eyes closed tightly; she didn't want to watch Eli as he died in her arms. But…his body didn't go limp like it should have. But that was weird; Clare heard a body fall to the ground under the rain, but Eli was still standing up right in her arms, clinging to her as tightly as she was to him. The hell?

She opened her eyes slightly and looked up to see Eli standing with his eyes closed just as tight as hers were. He must have thought Drew had changed his mind and killed Clare; Drew never really liked Eli, even to the point of hating Eli because Eli had something Drew wanted: a long relationship with a rare girl who was just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside.

Eli still kept his eyes closed; he knew that once shot, the body would cling to life and any grip would stay just as strong as it had been before death. As they stared at each other in shock, they wondered why they were both alive. They both looked to Drew. Clare gasped as the rain washed away the blood seeping from his dead body. She spied a pink pare of stilettos next to his corpse. "Alli?" she called in shock. Eli opened his eyes and stared out at Alli, still clinging to Clare. His eyes then shifted to the gun in her hands. Alli had killed Drew!

"But how did you get away?" Clare asked above the rain. "I saw Drew attack you and I heard him hurt you." Alli scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Clare?" she shouted with an annoyed tone. "Could you _really_ not figure it out? Drew and I were _totally_ in this together." Clare gasped at Alli's announcement. "But why?" she questioned. Alli rolled her eyes again. "_But why_?" she mocked. Alli stopped her foot and pointed the gun at Clare. "_Because_, Clare," she started. "I'm sick of everyone at this Hell hole! Just _once_ in my life I'd like to live without some _bitch_ like Holly J. or some _dick_ like Owen walking around. Everyone here drives me insane!"

"But…you didn't have to do this!" Clare assured her. "We can still get you some help, though! We don't have to tell anyone you did anything here! We can pin it all on Drew. We can-"

"Shut up!" Alli shrieked. She stepped toward Eli and Clare and they backed up in response. Clare's foot hit the ledge of the roof and she looked over her shoulder; Owen's dead body lay on the ground, missing many parts of his head. She could see police lights speeding toward the school.

"Maybe I don't _want_ any help!" Alli denied. "Ever think of that? Maybe I liked killing everyone! Remember when I said I was corned by that psycho near the Dot? I 'managed' to get away from him by _beating_ him to death with a fucking trash can lid. After that, I kind of got a little taste for blood. Then I realized, with all this heavy rain, there would be a lot of people stuck inside Degrassi. So I planned each one of my murders with Drew. I chose all of you as my first victims because I hated you all especially. I distracted Ms. Oh long enough for Simpson to get the hell away from here so no one could get out. Then Drew and I went to work. We would switch places with who was in the group so no one would suspect a thing. It was the perfect idea!" Alli kicked Drew's body. "It's too bad Drew had to go and fuck things up. You two were my kill; not his." Alli sighed deeply. "You just can't find good help anymore…"

"But you're killing all your friends, Alli!" Eli exclaimed. Alli chuckled darkly then stopped abruptly to glare menacingly at Eli and Clare. "None of you were _ever_ my friends!" she exclaimed. Clare tried to protest. "But-"

"No more talking!" Alli shouted. "I've got a very tight schedule to keep and you two are eating away my time. Fiona and Adam will be back any minute with the police. I've got two bullets left and they're just _dying_ to be fired." Without another word, Alli fired her gun. Clare let go of Eli and the shock from the gun made him let go of her. Clare fell to her knees, clenching her stomach in pain. Eli was ready to fall to his knees to be with her when Alli spoke again.

"Don't _fucking_ move," she ordered. Eli froze in his tracks. By now, the rain was pouring so hard that he could barely see Alli as she smiled sweetly. "You know, I think I've had a change of heart." Clare coughed and blood splashed on the roof, only to quickly be washed away. "You've decided to let us go free?" she asked weakly. Alli chuckled once again. "Not _that_ big of a change," she retorted. She twirled her gun between her fingers. "I think I'm going to save you from so much pain, Eli, and kill you first. I think _Clare_ should be the one to suffer the most tonight."

"No!" Clare shrieked. She started sobbing and coughing up blood. Eli stood, not moving, unsure of what to do or say next. If he stayed where he was, he would definitely die. If he tried to move, he could probably get away, but Alli would shoot Clare again, and Clare was already running low on energy.

"You on the roof!" a voice called from a megaphone on the ground. Eli looked down to the ground to see several police cars and policemen with their guns out. "We have the building surrounded. Stay where you are; officers are on their way up." Adam jumped out of one of the police cars and took the megaphone from the officer. "Don't worry, Eli," he shouted into it. "You're gonna be okay."

"No we're not!" Eli defied. But they couldn't hear him over the rain.

"You see what you did, Clare?" Alli shouted. Eli turned his gaze back to her. "You wasted my fucking time with all your stupid questions!" Clare whimpered, but this too was inaudible compared to the rain. In a split second, Alli fired her gun at Clare again, this time in the dead center of Clare's forehead.

"No!" Eli roared. He turned to Alli with hate in his eyes and started to charge her. Without hesitation, she fired the gun at Eli. The bullet hit him in the stomach, but he didn't feel it. In that moment, the world seemed to tilt. Then he realized he was falling backwards. He stared up at the rain and the cloudy sky as his life seemed to fly away from him. He closed his eyes, waiting for his body to hit the ground.

"Eli wake up!" Clare orders as she shakes him awake. He wakes up with a loud gasp and fear in his eyes. He studies Clare for a moment then reaches out to touch her face. "You're alive," he whispers. Clare smiles sweetly. "Of course I'm alive," she whispers back. "Why are we whispering?" Eli shakes his confusion away. "Sorry," he apologizes, "I just had a horrible dream." Eli sees Alli and Drew behind a book case getting caught by Ms. Oh for making out. He looks around and sees everyone alive. Owen, Bianca, Dave, KC, and even a pregnant Jenna; they're all alive!

"You slept during the last part of the storm," Clare tells him. "I tried waking you up, but you were too far gone. It was a wonder I just now got you up." Eli smiles to her. "You're so amazing," he tells her. She giggles slightly and grins at him. "That must have been one heck of a dream," she says. Eli chuckles. "You don't know the half of it," he declares.

Clare nods her head to the door. "Come on," she urges, "The rain's letting up. We can go home now." She helps Eli up and he holds on to her hands when she's ready to let go. He pulls them up around his neck and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. He gives her a long, deep kiss. "I love you," he whispers in her after the kiss is broken.

* * *

**_Welp, dearies. That's it. It was all just a horrible dream! Thank you all so much for reading this. And to think I didn't like this story when I first started it... Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a review of what you thought_**


End file.
